High-density, multiple-contact, connector assemblies are used in many applications. In aircraft, for example, such connectors are often used to interface wiring from various locations throughout the aircraft with processing circuitry located within a bulkhead of the aircraft.
In designing electrical circuitry for such connectors, the circuitry often must be protected from disruptions caused by electromagnetic interference ("EMI") including radio frequency interference ("RFI") entering the system. In addition to protecting or "filtering" electronic equipment against EMI, there is also a need to protect the equipment against power surges or "suppress transients" owing to electrostatic discharges ("ESD"), lightning and electromagnetic pulses ("EMP"). The high voltage generated by ESD, lightning and EMP can damage sensitive integrated circuits and the like. Outer shells are used with the individual filters and transient suppression diodes for each circuit grounded thereto.
A problem in the prior art has been the tedious assembly of the array of terminals and filter or transient suppression components within the main shell member to achieve proper alignment of terminals and provide for grounding to protect the assembled electrical circuitry within the modules.
A modular connector assembly for which the present invention is particularly useful is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/818,188 entitled "Modular Connector Assembly and Method of Assembling Same", filed concurrently herewith on Jun. 8, 1992 and assigned to the assignee hereof, which application is herein incorporated by reference. The filter module referenced therein is designed to allow proper mounting (and removal) of circuit protective modules within a main shell member to achieve proper alignment of electrical contacts and terminals and provide for grounding to protect the assembled electrical circuitry within the modules. This application includes descriptions of filter and transient suppression modules which may be inserted and/or removed within a modular connector assembly by the present invention. The assembly of a large number of electrical contacts requires a large, but precise application of force to assemble the modules.
It is within this context that this invention provides a number of important advantages. As can readily be understood, a tool which allows the ready removal of connector modules for replacement of such grounding or EMI strips, and re-insertion of the modules provides great advantages. During module insertion, a precise spatial relationship is maintained between each elongated electrical contact and its corresponding electrical connector terminal. This is important to the functional viability of the modular connector assembly because even a slight change in the spatial relationship will result in bending or damage to the elongated electrical contact. This is due in part to the fragile nature of the electrical contacts and terminals, and also to the precise fit of the contact into its corresponding terminal connector. Damage to even one contact will often necessitate the replacement of the entire modular connector assembly. The tool according to the present invention is also amenable to the use of robotics for modular installation.